


An Unexpected Encounter

by Chemical_X



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Frottage, I still have no idea what to tag this lmaaooo, Making Out, Marijuana, NSFW, Panties, Pillow Talk, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Slight fluff, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemical_X/pseuds/Chemical_X
Summary: At a bar where your friends' are holding their (absolutely dismal) wedding rehearsal dinner, you're approached by a certain 90's sitcom star who's noticed your distress.(Unrelated to the episode where BoJack crashes that wedding rehearsal.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shares a lot of similarities to my other BoJack fic, but I actually wrote this one first. There is more to the story (that will result in the rating on this being bumped up to Explicit), but uploading it depends on how this one is received. (Admittedly I don't quite know how to handle the whole genitalia issue......)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated. :]

Despite not being a drinker, you found yourself at the bar of some dinky pub. Two of your friends had decided to get married, and had insisted that you come to their second rehearsal dinner- at an old dilapidated pub in the bad end of town. The rehearsal turned into an absolute shit-show, so you ended up at the bar, waiting for this hellish night to end. You were now finishing your fifth glass of bourbon.

 

“Bartender? Another one please.”

 

“What’s wrong?” A strange voice said over your shoulder. You turn and see a tall horse man wearing a blue sweater with a grey jacket over it. You could swear you've seen his face before.

 

“A lot of things... Do I know you from somewhere?”

 

“Probably, but no. I just noticed you on your now sixth bourbon, and figured something was wrong... I’m BoJack, by the way.”

 

That’s where you recognized him from. The old sitcom, the historical biopic; this man is BoJack Horseman! “I thought you looked familiar. I’m Y/N.”

 

“Nice name. So what’s with the slow drip of bourbon?”

 

You hesitate spilling your guts to a stranger, but figure there’s no harm in this moment.

* * *

 

 

After two and a half hours, the two of you were still drinking and talking.

 

“So wait, why’s Debbie marrying Bo again?”

 

“Marriage of convenience. Like I said, Bo gets union comp if she’s a part of the lgbt community, and Deb would finally qualify for that abroad study trip she’s been wanting since she started.”

 

“Jesus God, that sounds like a bad Amazon Prime series. You’re too good a friend to ‘em. Especially after what Deb did to your car.”

 

“Yeah, well... At least the insurance came through.”

 

“True dat. Cheers,” BoJack proclaimed while raising his glass.

 

You raise yours in response. “Cheers.”

 

You both clink your glasses together and down your drinks.

 

“Not to be weird, or potentially make this weird, ‘cause I know we only met a few hours ago,” You look up at him suddenly; his face slightly worried. “But would you like to bail outta here and head back to my place?”

 

Your eyes lock for a moment as you try to process his question, but just before you can respond, your friends’ party emerges from the back.

 

“Heeyyy!! Y/N!! We thought you went home, where’ve you-.... Is that BoJack Horseman?”

 

Before you have a chance to speak, BoJack responds, “Nah, I’m his cousin FloBack Horsecan.”

 

“...You look just like him though.”

 

“Yeah I get that a lot.”

 

“Huh...”

 

“Listen,” the other in the couple pipes up, “We’re heading out to the next bar to start a pub crawl. You wanna come with?”

 

“Well...”

 

Again, before you can think of what to say, BoJack steps in: “Look, she’d love to, but I’m afraid she’s already got a date with me.” He slides his arm around your waist and pulls you closer to him as he says this last bit, making you blush. “Maybe next time, guys.”

 

“Er, I’ll text you guys later, okay?” You manage to add.

 

“Uh... Okay? See you later Y/N. Thanks for coming out.” The couple say their goodbyes and depart with the rest of their party.

 

You turn back to BoJack, his arm still wrapped around your waist. “Thanks for helping me come up with an excuse.”

 

“Anytime.” He starts slowly sliding his arm away, “I’m an expert at getting out of things.”

 

“So I’ve heard...”

 

The two of you sit in silence for a moment, unsure of what to say next.

 

Luckily, the bartender steps up for both of you: “Hey, we’re gonna close in like, 15 minutes. You guys need to start leaving.”

 

“What are you talking about? It’s only- oh.” BoJack says at he looks at his phone. “I guess it is time to head out.” He slides off the bar stool, and offers his hand to help you down off yours. You notice that you two are the only customers still there.

 

Once outside, you take in the cool night air. BoJack lights up a cigarette, taking a large puff and exhaling an equally large cloud of smoke. He offers you the cigarette.

 

“What kind is it?”

 

“Camels.”

 

“So theres no green in it.”

 

BoJack looks at you strangely for a moment, almost making you afraid you offended him. “If I were gonna smoke weed, I wouldn’t be watering it down with cheap tobacco. Why, do you wanna smoke up?”

 

Now it was your turn to stare at him for a moment, his arm still outstretched holding the cigarette.

 

“I... Well...” You take the cigarette from him and take a large puff. It tickles your throat going down, causing you to cough the smoke out.

 

“Ugh, I’m not as used to cigarettes as I used to be...”

 

“So how about it?”

 

You lock eyes with each other, and the answer becomes apparent.

* * *

 

After a brief ride in BoJack’s convertible, you find yourself in front of a.... You don’t even know what to call it. Is it a house? Is it a mansion? Is it an estate? Who knows. Regardless, you’re at BoJack’s home, which is probably worth more than all your possessions combined.

 

“This is a nice house,” is all you can manage to say.

 

“Yeah. Got it right when Horsin’ Around was big.” He opens the front door and wanders inside. “You can set your stuff wherever,” he calls over his shoulder.

 

The interior of his house made you as uncomfortable as the exterior. Everything looked a lot more expensive than it needed to be. You settled for setting your stuff down on the small dining table by the kitchen.

 

“So tell me,” BoJack calls from the kitchen, “what’s your preferred way to smoke?”

 

You approach the bar stools, and gingerly take a seat on one. “Uh, whatever’s easy. I used to just use a pipe. Bongs are nice though, too.”

 

“Well, I don’t have a bong right now, and it looks like _someone_ stole all my papers, so I guess it’s going to be pipe.” He reaches into an open drawer and takes out a grinder, an old metal turquoise pipe, and a paper clip, and sets them on a beat-up cafeteria tray. “Wanna head to the couch?”

* * *

 

Five minutes later, the pipe was loaded.

 

“Okay. It’s done.” BoJack stated, falling back against the couch as hedid. “Wait, how long has it been since you last smoked?”

 

“Uhhhh, not that long ago. Why?”

 

“Just tryna be careful. Don’t need you going comatose on my couch for a week.” He hands you the almost overflowing pipe.

 

“Neither do I.” You take the pipe and hit it. It’s smooth and slightly piney. You pass it back to him and he does the same.

 

After setting the pipe back on the table, he sits back on the couch and puts his arm around your shoulders. You slightly relax into him.

 

“So what do you wanna do now?”

 

“I’m not sure...” You lean in a little more to him and his embrace tightens. “This is nice, though.”

 

“It is. Almost.” He jumps up, abandoning you temporarily, before grabbing your hand and pulling you up. “Let’s go on the balcony.”

 

“You have a balcony?” You can’t help but ask.

 

BoJack chuckles as he slightly parts the wall of large blinds you didn’t even realize were there, and slides open a glass door. Still holding your hand, he pulls you along with him to the balcony. The view causes you to audibly gasp, causing another slight chuckle to rumble through BoJack’s chest. Below the patio deck and beyond the confines of BoJack’s neighborhood you could see Hollywood. Or was it Hollywoo now? Despite being late at night, the city was still alive. Bright lights and the slight din of midnight traffic polluted the air surrounding Hollywoo, but this house almost seemed to be impervious to the city from down below.

 

“This is gorgeous...”

 

“I know...”

 

As you stand there transfixed, BoJack clears his throat, causing you to look back at him.

 

“I feel I should say, I don’t... normally do this.”

 

Your head tilts to the side as you silently question him.

 

“I mean I don’t normally talk to strange girls and do drugs with them.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah... I mean I might call a hooker, or proposition someone when I’m out somewhere, but... I don’t usually just talk with them when I bring them back here.”

 

“Oh...” His sudden disclosure should make you uncomfortable, but it doesn’t. You strangely almost find it endearing that he felt the need to share that with you. “Does that mean you just wanna talk?”

 

BoJack is visibly surprised when what you said clicks.

 

“Uhh... Well.... I don’t know. What would you like to do?”

 

You step closer, the weed emboldening you. “I’m down with whatever,” you say as you wrap your arms around his neck. “As long as you are, of course.”

 

He stares right into your eyes as he wraps his arms around your waist.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

You start leaning forward, and he fills the gap. You weren’t quite sure what to expect when kissing a horse-man, but it was definitely... nice.


	2. Later That Evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your continued evening with BoJack Horseman...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start getting NSFW, and why this got bumped from Teen to Explicit. Unfortunately, this chapter is pretty much foreplay. I didn't want to skip posting this month in favor of getting the whole evening written, and I feared if I did that the chapter would become too long.
> 
> (Also: I've purposely kept my description of BoJack's...... equipment, vague. I don't know what he's got in his pants, and at this point I'm too afraid to ask. Imagine what you will.)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :]

Through what can be described as a strange series of events, you were kissing BoJack Horseman on his back-patio balcony.

 

It was gentle, but lengthy, lasting several seconds before you both slowly pulled away from each other.

 

“Jesus,” BoJack breathed out. You opened your eyes and saw BoJack looking right back at you; his eyes slightly glossy. “I haven’t had a kiss like that since... ever, really.”

 

“Me too,” you replied, your hands starting to lazily play with his mane and jacket collar.

 

Off in the distance sirens and the sound of helicopter blades could be heard. The siren faded away, but the helicopter only proceeded to get louder.

 

While he still held you, he looked in the sky for the source. As his eyes locked on a small light a few miles away, he pulled you closer to him. “We should probably head back inside.”

 

“Agreed.” You reuctantly withdraw your arms, as does he, but he leaves one arm resting on the small of your back as he escorts you back into the house.

 

You both return to your spots on the couch, and his arm finds its way around you once again. Neither one of you says anything for what feels like an eternity.

 

“I think I need another hit,” you finally pipe up.

 

Bojack chuckles, “Good idea.” He picks up the pipe and is about to take a hit when he stops for a moment. “Wait, I have a thought.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Sit up for a minute.”

 

You do as he says as he proceeds to take a hit. Instead of exhaling, he sets the pipe down and beckons you closer. You then realize that he plans to have you shotgun his hit, and you lean in to him. As you both press your lips together, you feel a strange buzz overtake you. He slightly opens his mouth and you do the same before he blows the smoke into your mouth. You inhale his hit, and lightly run your tongue over his bottom lip before withdrawing.

 

Before you exhale, you pick up the pipe and take a proper hit of your own. You hold it in as long as you can before exhaling the mostly ghosted hit out.

 

“Damn,” You look over to see BoJack lounging back on the couch with an obvious tent in his pants. His right hand resting dangerously close to said tent on his thigh. “You hit that like a pro.”

 

You lightly chuckle and lean back into his embrace, your hand resting on his stomach.

 

“I thought you said it’s been a while since you last smoked?” BoJack softly asks.

 

“It was, I haven’t smoked in at least three weeks.”

 

“You.... are really something,” he gently laughs. “I’m impressed.”

 

“I could tell.”

 

You look up at him and notice a fire in his eyes that hadn’t been there before. You both lean further into each other to begin kissing again. His one hand around you starts to rub indistinguishable patterns into your side while his other remains on his thigh. He starts to deepen the kiss by gently exploring your lips with his tongue. You not only let him, but you start to reciprocate, causing you both to become more aggressive. As the seconds start to turn into what feels like hours, you realize that neither one of you are optimally placed. You hesitantly break the kiss, drawing a soft almost-whine out of your current partner.

 

“Hang on,” you whisper. You get up off the couch and quickly straddle BoJack, placing yourself squarely over the tent he was still pitching.

 

“Woah. You sure about this?” He asks the question, but can’t help but rest his hands on your hips as he does.

 

“Are you?” Your own hands find themselves gently rubbing the bridge between his neck and shoulders.

 

“I... think so? I just...” He starts to lose the fire in his eyes to something that takes you a moment to recognize: fear.

 

You slide your hands down to his chest and just leave them there. “What’s wrong?” The worry starts to creep into your voice despite your efforts to conceal it. “Should I not have moved?”

 

“No, I’m really glad you decided to straddle me I just-“ his voice drops really low, almost to the point of being inaudible. “I just don’t want you to regret this later.”

 

Your heart drops as you realize how seriously BoJack is taking this. You lift your hand up to his face causing him to turn back to you, tears almost threatening to form in his eyes. “If I didn’t want this, if I didn’t want you, I would not have come here tonight.” With that, you gently place a kiss on his nose. He looks into your eyes and starts to smile. You smile back, and kiss his nose again, and again, progressing lower and lower as you do.

 

Suddenly, Bojack moves to catch your lips with his own, returning the kiss to where it was before you moved. His hands move from your hips to all over your body: rubbing on your lower back and grabbing at your ass. Your own hands wander on his neck and chest, and back up into his mane.

 

Bojack pulls back again from the kiss, “I think we both need to get rid of these layers. It’s too damn hot in here to keep going like this.”

“You’re right.” You lean up and pull your dress over your head, and remove your bra, throwing both in random directions. Bojack struggles to conceal his own attraction to you, but doesn’t move an inch.

 

“Well? Weren’t you just complaining how hot it is in here?”

 

His eyes remain transfixed on your body as he takes off his jacket and practically tears off his sweater. He grabs you, pressing your naked chest up against his. Your nipples harden slightly as they rub against the fine layer of horse hair covering his body.

 

“Please tell me you have a condom out here.”

 

“Shhhit. I knew I was forgetting something…. Care to move to the bedroom?”

 

You tightened your arms around his neck and tucked your legs in tighter to him. “Go for it.”

 

He attempts to stand up with you in his lap, but struggles at least twice before actually rising up off the couch. As he holds you in his arms, you can feel his erection pressing even harder against you. He takes a few steps, making it to the hallway before he stops and leans you against a wall. “I can’t keep this up. You mind walking?”

 

Part of you had to laugh at how out of shape BoJack was. With as much as he claims to fuck people, you’d think he’d be in slightly better shape. “Yeah, alright.” You lower your legs from his hips and he aids in letting you down.

 

His hands slide up your sides, finding their way to your breasts, and eventually to your nipples. “You know… I’m clean if you just wanna go for it…” He gently pulls at them before leaning down to take one into his mouth.

 

You let out a mix between a sigh and a moan, your hand quickly finding its way back into his mane. “Me too... At this point, I don’t care, so long as you fuck me.”

 

BoJack places an open-mouthed kiss to the space between your breasts before lifting your legs up again. “Yes ma’am…” With one hand, he reaches down to undo his pants, and release his member. It almost startled you how big it actually was.

 

“You good?”

 

You look up and realize that BoJack is staring you down now with a look of concern. He lets your legs slide down to the floor again.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I just-…. I’ve never…”

 

“You’ve never been with a horse before. Yeah?”

 

“‘Fraid so... I hope that doesn’t put you off.”

 

“Nah, I’m cool with that. We can start off with more hand stuff if you’d rather?”

 

“Honestly? Yeah…”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

He leans in to kiss you again, but very gently. It assures you that he really doesn’t mind going slowly, but it also spurs you onward into your journey of discovery. As he kisses you, you reach down to start softly stroking his dick. He moans into your mouth and pulls back for a moment to rest his forehead on yours. You continue stroking, but stop to rub your thumb over his slit, collecting a little bit of precum in the process. He lets out a slightly louder moan now, and you feel his cock twitch a little in your hand.

 

“If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

“I don’t mind. The night’s young, yet.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m not.”

 

You couldn’t help but lightly chuckle at his retort. “You want me to be honest?”

 

He leans back a little to properly look you in the face, “I don’t know, do I?”

 

You lean into him, while still lightly stroking his dick, and whisper in his ear, “I’d rather have you cum on me than in me.”

 

You pull back to gauge his response, and you find his face contorted into a strange mix of shock and desperation.

 

“Where d’you want me?” His question comes out a quiet, but audible, rumble.

 

You think for a moment before you respond, “I’ll let you decide.”

 

“Ohhhhhh God, okay…” His hands land on your hips, and he slowly pulls down your underwear a little. He lets out a slight gasp at the sight of what he’s working with, then wastes no time in spreading your pussy lips. He grabs himself and lodges his cock between your legs.

 

“This good?”

 

“Go for it,” you moan.

 

He starts thrusting himself between your lips; Not quite entering you, but certainly providing enough friction for you both to eventually find release.

 

The two of you convulse against each other in the empty hallway for a while, both of you trying to keep your moaning and panting as quiet as possible, before BoJack’s pace starts to stutter.

 

“I’m-… Close.”

 

“Cum on me. Please...”

 

He lets out a slight groan as he thrusts one, two more times and then pulls out to cum on your mound. As it hits, it falls down onto your now drenched panties and back into your folds. He rests his cock head against your mound, letting it slowly slide into the rest of the cum puddle.You both stand there panting for a minute before either one of you can say or do anything.

 

“So what now?” You finally ask.

 

“Bedroom.”

 

“Okay.”

 

You wrap your arms and legs around BoJack as he swiftly picks you up, strides into his bedroom, and practically throws you down onto the bed with a newfound vigor.

 

 

**_To be continued..._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, I do have the entire fic planned out; I just have to flesh it out (no pun intended). If you'd like to talk to me about it, feel free to hit me up on my Tumblr (the link is in my profile).


	3. Even later that evening...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Here it is. I really don't know what to say about this chapter, so I'm not going to say anything.
> 
> Fair Warning: this is still extremely NSFW.

What had been a strange but good evening had turned into an even stranger yet even better night. You had initiated something with BoJack, which had resulted in him cumming in your underwear and then literally throwing you onto his bed. The two of you were now making out after a brief bathroom break, both of your remaining clothes long since discarded.

 

“Hey,” BoJack pulled back to ask. “Do you like getting eaten out?”

 

The question took you a little off-guard; You couldn’t help the slight blush that overtook you. “On occasion… How good are you at it?”

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty amazing at it.”

 

“Oh…”

 

BoJack starts sliding down your body, running his hands down your sides as he goes. “Tell you what though, why don’t I let you be the judge?” He carefully lifts up your hips and throws a pillow underneath to get a better angle before placing slight kisses on your entrance.

 

“I… Haven’t had this done in a while… I forgot how strange it felt…”

 

BoJack pulls back momentarily, “Do you want me to stop?”

 

You slide your hands into his mane, “No, I’m alright. You can pick up the pace a little if you want.”

 

“Admittedly?” He leans back down to place a messy open-mouthed kiss to your lips. “I actually really enjoy eating people out.” He uses his fingers to hold open your pussy as he starts utilizing his tongue more within your folds. His mouth finds it’s way to your clit as he starts finger-fucking you.

 

Your breathing becomes labored and you start to sweat as BoJack picks up the pace, as you’d suggested. Through the haze of your euphoria, you couldn’t help acknowledging in the back of your mind somewhere that your previous experiences with having cunnilingus performed on you had not been as successful, or as enjoyable.

 

You get snapped out of your thought by BoJack removing his fingers and quickly replacing them with his outstretched tongue. You start gasping as BoJack tongue-fucks you, tightening your grip on his mane.

 

What was usually a slight disappointment was now a massively impressive turn-on. BoJack’s tongue was a fair deal larger than the average man’s, and his experience with cunnilingus had obviously toned his tongue to be much stronger than others.

 

“God-“ you breathed out. “If you keep going like that, I’ll-“

 

BoJack grazes his teeth against your clit briefly and that provides you the sensation necessary to cum. He dutifully stays hunkered down while you ride through your orgasm, and pulls back slowly when you finish.

 

“How ya feeling?” He slowly works his way up onto his elbows to sit up properly.

 

“Uhm…” You were still struggling to catch breath, and your brain was still struggling to function properly. “Amazing. Gimme a minute…”

 

“Oh sure.” He makes his way up to the head of the bed and lays down next to you.

 

As you were coming to your senses, you noticed how BoJack was almost fully erect again.

 

“Damn, that comes back quickly.”

 

“Yeah, well. Theres a reason why horses are related with stamina.”

 

You start to laugh, and look up to see him wink at you.

 

“What-ever, man,” you responded. “How do you want to do this?”

 

“Hmm…” He grabs his dick and starts stroking it back to full mast. “You pick.”

 

You think for a moment as you watch him work. “Let me ride you.” You take the opportunity to straddle him once again, sliding yourself over his member to slick him up.

 

“You’re one to talk about coming back quickly, you’re fucking drenched.”

 

“Is that a complaint?”

 

“No, just a comment.”

 

“Well, less commenting, more… whatever this is.”

 

“You got it.” He slides his hands up your thighs and rests them on your hips.

 

You grab his dick and line yourself up with it, slowly sinking down onto him as you adjust to his girth.

 

“Goddamn you’re tight.”

 

“I’m not tight, you’re just big.”

 

“Fair enough.”

 

After a moment getting used to him, you start to lightly rock against him. Seconds later and BoJack begins to guide your movements into a steady, very lax pace. This whole experience with BoJack had been a journey into the unknown, but actually fucking him was probably the most foreign part of this triste. He filled you up almost too much, but there was something remarkably hot about that. You almost felt form-fitted to his cock. The limited friction possible with how big he was just drove you even further up the wall.

 

“I hate to say this, but I’ve only got another few seconds in me.”

 

“Me too…”

 

You both quickened your ministrations until you both climaxed simultaneously, BoJack forgoing pulling out at the end. You slowly rise up off his now limp member and collapse on the bed next to him.

 

“Not to jinx whatever this is, but that was fantastic.”

 

“That was…” You paused for a moment before realizing what BoJack did (or more importantly didn’t do). “You’re gonna cover that birth control, yeah?”

 

“Oh shit. I totally forgot about a condom.”

 

“It’s okay. But you’re gonna have to give me a ride to the pharmacy in the morning.”

 

“Deal.” He reaches his hand to you, and you take it in a handshake.

 

“Kinda funny to be shaking hands after we just fucked.”

 

“Yeah,” he chuckles out.

 

Several seconds of silence fall between the two of you before you decide to get up off the bed.

 

“Woah, uh… Where you goin?”

 

“I’m just gonna clean up real quick.”

 

“Oh.”

 

You retreat to his bathroom and deal with yourself before returning back to him with a damp towel. As you re-enter the room you toss it over to him.

 

“Here.”

 

“Thanks.” He takes the rag and starts wiping himself off as you gather up your few items in the room.

 

“You uh… You don’t have to go right away, do you?”

 

“What?”

 

“I, uh.... I would really appreciate it if you spent the night with me. You don’t have to if you have someplace to-“

 

“I really don’t.” You drop your things on the floor and crawl back into bed with him, putting his arm around you as you do.

 

You both settle into each other and you start to drift off, but before you do you hear BoJack whisper something under his breath.

 

_“Thanks.”_

 

 _“You’re welcome.”_ You look up at him and smile, receiving a small, slightly pained smile from him in return.

 

“I didn’t think you were still awake.”

 

“Dude, I may be wiped out right now, but I’m not _that_ tired.”

 

After a slight hesitation, he speaks up again. “You wanna order a pizza?”

 

“…Yeah, okay.”

 

“Cool.”

* * *

The next morning, you woke up to find yourself half-naked, laying on the couch next to BoJack. You vaguely remembered moving out to the living room again with him to share a pizza, but not much else. You could only presume that you both passed the fuck out after loading up on carbs…

 

You were about to get up (but hesitant to wake up Sleeping Horsie), when you heard the front door open and close.

 

“What the- Oh God. BoJack! What the hell did you do this time?”

 

You sat up to see a young, unkempt man with a yellow beanie, red hoodie, and flip-flops. You had to give him credit for his fashion bravery… “Uhh,”

 

Before you could think of anything to say, a voice rumbled out from behind you, “This is my damn house, Todd. At least we’re not naked this time.”

 

“Ugghh… Whatever, dude. Just… Put up a little ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign outside next time you decide to sleep with someone on the couch, or something… Other people gotta sleep there too…”

 

“Wouldn’t be a problem if you moved out of my house, but okay.”

 

Todd just lets out a deep sigh and quickly moves towards the other wing of the house.

 

“Well that was fun,” you couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Sorry about that, Todd has the tact of a concrete brick.”

 

“It’s fine, I can’t say I blame him given the circumstances…”

 

You both continue lying next to each other, his arm draped over your midsection.

 

“I should probably go, I don’t want to overstay my welcome,” you finally offered.

 

“I don’t mind. You’re pretty decent company, actually.”

 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” you punctuate your statement by softly poking his arm, making him chuckle at you.

 

Several minutes later, neither one of you has moved an inch.

 

“You hungry?”

 

“I could eat something…”

 

“I know a diner nearby, you wanna go there?”

 

“Sure.”

 

You both smile at each other before working on removing yourselves from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tempted to finish the epilogue I'd originally planned for this story, but I don't know if it really needs it. Let me know what you think in the comments or on my tumblr (yourlocalfrodisdealer.tumblr.com).


End file.
